Dying Wishes
by Lunar Orphan
Summary: 'A and B. Two geniuses whose fate was warped. This is their story.' What really made A comitt suicide? How come B is so very twisted? Why does B hate L so much? So many unanswered questions...Please read and find out! Beyond fans should really read this!
1. Prologue

Beyond Birthday, B, was a murderer. He was killed by a murderer. Both of them were after the same man. Could it be one was smarter? Or perhaps, one was outmatched two to one; then jailed, where his name and photo was free to the public. The man he was after indirectly sentenced him to death when he put Beyond in prison. A 'righteous' killer with a God complex killed him. He had a supernaturally induced heart attack. Raito (Light) Yagami, Kira, had killed him so meaninglessly. The same man, Yagami, killed the very person B sought to destroy. L Lawliet. Yagami killed L with the help of a Shinigami, a God of Death. But that's not important here. No, forget Kira. What is important, however, is B… Beyond Birthday hates L. He wanted to destroy the man. There is only one way to hurt a man like L. The 'Century's Greatest Detective.' Outwit him. Many from his home believe that B hated L because L was presumed to be better, smarter. Though, that is a large part of it, it is not the whole of the matter. For, in fact, Beyond loathed Lawliet because L killed Aaron. L was no murderer mind you, even if Beyond was it that way. Aaron, A, took his own life. He couldn't handle the pressure of being expected to succeed the great L. He committed suicide. Not only that, but his identity was a mere letter. He wasn't allowed to be addressed by his true name, so he felt suppressed. He also felt as though he were an intruder. I'm sure his thoughts ran along the line of 'Aaron is just stealing A's life. I'm not A, I'm Aaron, a thief. A criminal.' His thoughts were very skewed. Beyond and Aaron. Two geniuses whose fate was warped. This is their story. I am the eyes that were never suppose to see. I am the ears that were never suppose to hear. After learning of B's death, I felt compelled to write this. This is a story worth reading, a secret worth knowing. I am not suppose to exist, I was not suppose to be there, I am not suppose to have this knowledge… But I do. Soon, so will you.

* * *

Alrighty then, this is just the prologue! That's why it's so short! The rest of the chapters will be longer! No worries! Anyway. gp ahead and try to guess and who the author of this is! (anime chara wise) Mext chapter will be up shortly! Please **REVIEW**! I have to know people like this or I won't think it's good, so I'll stop writing it! **REVIEW!** -Lunar


	2. Only Six

Spiky, blonde hair, smiling bright green eyes, and a smile that was irritatingly contagious. This was A, Aaron, Beyond's roommate. A had only been at Wammy's House, an 'orphanage' in Winchester England, for a few months. This was Beyond Birthday's twenty seventh day. They were very opposite. Even their looks clashed. B has bulging ruby red eyes, A has bright green, B is pale, A a smooth tan, B is tall and thin, A is small and, wasn't exactly fat, but had a thicker build. B was so thin he looked a little sick. Beyond had neatly brushed, natural black hair, A had messy blonde hair.

They were the same age, eight; however, they were more intelligent and mature than most adults. B found A to be extremely obnoxious. His happy-go-lucky personality clashed terribly with B's angry one. B had what seemed like a permanent scowl and it only got worse whenever A was around.

It was the early morning of December thirteenth and B was calmly asleep in his warm bed. A sat on the floor, screwing in the last screw of his newest invention. He smiled brilliantly and marveled at it's beauty. It was a square shaped object with a thin wire coming out the back of it and connecting to what looked like a microphone. He giggled and jumped up, taking the device with him.

He bounded excitedly over to B and placed the box by the ear of the poor unsuspecting kid. He backed up a safe distance and put the microphone to his grinning lips. He took a deep breath and glanced at B one last time. "B! YOU'RE ON FIRE!" He yelled into the mic. It came out the other end, sever decibels louder. B shot up out of bed and screamed. He looked around frantically for the alleged fire. A was on the ground, trying desperately to breathe through his laughter.

B glared furiously. "You little punk." He growled out. A closed his eyes and counted to ten, an attempt to control his laughter. B grabbed the box and threw it onto the ground, it shattered. A's laughter ceased. The blonde stood and gabbed his notebook. "So, the only problem with this one…" He scribbled down ad few notes, "is it can break easily. Thanks B." He smiled happily, B rolled his eyes. The raven laid back down on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

* * *

Life at Wammy's House was simpler then. The people living there were prototypes, yes, but that's not all of it. How they lived was also experimental. Quillish Wammy, or Watari, established the orphanage to create a second L. Quillish was an inventor, as such, of course he would want to make more of something great. He didn't yet know how to do it properly.

With something like this, there is only one way to go about it. 'Trial and Error.' Everything was designed to get an answer. If it worked, or if it didn't work. The orphanage was split into two parts. Both run very differently. One would work, one wouldn't. The geniuses who got the bad luck of being in the one that didn't work all turned out… warped. There were only two members of that side. The way that area was run, there only needed to be two. Of course, when they were put there, nobody knew that it wouldn't work. They were the lab rats, tested without their consent. They were not even aware of the experiment. If they were, perhaps, things wouldn't have ended so bad… Than again, it could've been worse. Either way… They were the miss, the other half was a hit.

* * *

The two eight-year-olds sat in a dark room, in front of a large screen. They waited calmly for their 'education' to begin. This was a daily routine. Everyday they learned something different about the law. They memorized names of police bureau's, learned to recite the names of all the world's current leaders, and basically just learned the overall meaning of justice. Today, though, would be different.

A tall, round man wearing a suit stood in front of the screen. He smiled falsely at them. "So far, you've learned how to fight crime, police officials, and world leaders. But today… You'll be learning of the brutalities of crime and why you need to fight It." He gestures to the screen behind him. "Watch." He said curtly, walking away. The screen lit up. A tensed, he didn't like this. B just yawned indifferently, he's read several books on crime, he knew how bad it could get. A picture flashed on the screen. It was a mug shot of a man. He had messed up hair, a smirk, and a large nose. The most notable thing about the man, though, were his eyes… They were empty. Hollow. No emotion. Just dead. A shifted uncomfortably. B tilted his head to the left.

There was a list of information on the right side of the picture. It had his name, Sosuke Yashamaru, his crime, murder in the first degree, and his age, twenty three. A found it unsettling how young he was. B was curious as to what would drive somebody who looked so empty to do something that would take a lot of emotion. You don't just kill somebody, it takes a lot of work. You have to convince yourself it's the right thing to do, you have to have enough rage, that even when you're staring into the pleading eyes of the victim, you don't stop.

That picture faded, a new one appeared. Even B felt uncomfortable with this one. A looked completely apathetic. The picture was of a corpse, presumably Yashamaru's victim. It was a small redheaded boy, couldn't be any older than six. He had several stab wounds on his back, his eyes were stabbed out, he was completely naked, and sand was drizzled over his small pale body. The sand was drenched in blood.

Pictures like these two flashed. Three hours later their lessons were over, they were free to leave. B walked slowly, his head hung low. A shoved his hands in his pockets and walked easily, face void of emotion. If it wasn't for his tan skin, he could've been mistaken for a ghost.

It was around nine o' clock by now and it was time for bed. The two young boys crawled into their respective beds and covered up. B fell asleep soon, but A just stared blankly at the ceiling. Thoughts moving faster than he could even keep up with. He only paid attention to the ones that stood out. He laid there, nit picking at his own thoughts.

* * *

A looked over at the clock. It was one a.m. He slowly sat up and quietly walked over to B. "B?" He asked attentively. He wasn't really expecting an answer. A eased himself down onto B's bed and curled up next to the boy. He looked at the sleeping face of his friend and started crying.

"Six! He couldn't have been older than six!" A wailed. B jolted awake and started, dumbfounded, at the boy. He tried to think of a way to deal with this, mind working to figure out the problem. _A's sensitive… Seeing that… It really got to him_. He concluded.

"A!" B yelled, planning of how to deal with this situation. The blonde boy lifted his head and looked at B with his big, green, sorrowful eyes. "How unlike you to look so distraught. A…We're detectives for one reason. To promote and protect justice. We may not always be able to save the victims, but, I swear, we will **always** be able to bring peace of mind to any survivor by catching the criminal. Even is a person died, to families," B focused, remembered the book he'd read on criminal psychology , "what's worse is thinking that the person who killed their loved one is free. Catching them consoled al the grief-stricken people. That is what it means to be a detective." A looked like he was contemplating it. His tears lessened and he sat up. The blonde looked at B and smile warmly.

"You're right." He agreed. A wiped the tears from his eyes and nodded. "Sorry for being all melodramatic about it." His smile turned sheepish and he got off B's bed. The raven just rolled his eyes. A walked over to his bad and laid down. "Hey B?" He questioned the darkness.

"Hn. Sleeping. Quiet." He said curtly, voice muffled by what A guessed was a pillow. He waited a few minutes until B's breath came in an even rhythm.

"Thank you, B." He rolled over onto his left side and closed his eyes. There was only one thing B was worried about that night… A discovering he was only pretending to sleep. '_You're welcome, kid.'_ He thought fondly. For him, it was nice to know that A wasn't all smiles. He was happy that the blonde had showed his weakness, and, though he's never admit it out loud, he was very glad that he was able to make A smile again. He secretly loved A's smile.

* * *

Sometimes, when I think back on the matter, I wish it would've turned out differently. Only when I reflect on their misery do I feel guilty. I suppose, though, the past is definite. The only thing one can do is change the present; which will become the past. Since I didn't change it then, I can't change it now. Perhaps, I didn't change it because the past now was the future then. Therefore, I had no way of knowing what was to become of the young detectives. History is always following the present. The present is always following the future. If one were to actually make the past the present, what would become of the future?

Everything would be destroyed. In saving the sanity of those two, unforeseen consequences would inevitably appear. I believe it is referred to as the 'Butterfly Affect.' That is a risk too large for me to take. The way things happened is unchangeable… That doesn't stop me from wishing. Despite what B turned into, I will never stop wishing for them.

* * *

Alright! Chapter two is up! See? Told ya it'd be longer! Oh, and I felt liek mentioning, incase you don't pick this up, when the author talks it's suppose to sound like you're going in circles, and it's suppose to be difficult to understand. XD **_REVIEW PLEASE_**- Lunar**_  
_**

**Apathetical: **Interesting guesses! I'm not going to say who it is just yet! Yes, I thinned it out! It was only that big because it was just the prologue and it was short anyway! XD Please keep reviewing!


	3. A or Aaron?

Eleven-year-old B sat alone in his shared room, writing a series of numbers down on a piece of paper; murmuring mathematical theorems to himself. A was out, bugging the orphanage's instructor for more equipment for his newest invention. The instructor didn't like A inventing, detective's don't invent things, they solve cases, so he rarely got what he actually needed, just a lesser alternative. B didn't know why the blonde even bothered with it.

The raven threw down his pencil and yelled in frustration. He growled low and stared at the paper in front of him. So many numbers, so many different way to manipulate them. Yet, still, he couldn't figure this out! It frustrated him to no ends. In all his years, he'd been trying to crack a code, even with all his smarts, he still couldn't do it! The answer was as elusive as A's inventions pieces. The numbers _had_ to mean something.

You see, Beyond had a special ability, he could see numbers atop peoples heads, their true names too. He'd quickly learned no body else could see this. He dedicated his time trying to understand just exactly what those numbers meant, unsuccessfully might I add.

It also didn't help that the numbers changed daily. Recently, he noticed, A's number seemed smaller than the numbers above other children's heads that he had seen/ That had to be a reason for that too, moreover, there had to bed a reason why nobody's number was identical to another.

All these uncertainties, all his deductive ability, and not one answer. Either he wasn't as smart as evidence proved he was, or there needed to be more clues. Something had to tip him off, something…

"B!" A yelled, entering the room with an air of victory. "I won! Woohoo! I got the part I needed." He said, triumphant smirk plastered across his face. B looked over for a moment, nodded in acknowledgement. "What are you up to?" A asked inquisitively.

The raven shrugged his shoulders and started putting his work away. "We have sessions soon." He said blandly. A clenched his fists slightly. He hated sessions. He hated them with such a strong passion. All they were about was showing them how horrible the world was. Judging by what he'd seen, justice loses most of the time anyway! How on Earth was he expected to fight that? Those people, most of them looked empty, the murderers that is.

B had noticed, but not commented on, A's appearance. Over the years, A's once bright green eyes had dulled to a shady green, his smiled seemed less happy, hell, even his hair seemed less blonde. A just wasn't as happy as he used to be. B missed the good-natured laugh he used to hear when A had pulled a prank on him. Now, A doesn't pull anymore pranks, he just doesn't have it in him. His laugh always sounds forced, like his doing it just so people won't ask him 'what's wrong'.

B sighed, he knew that A was a sensitive person when he had met him. He wasn't ready to learn about murderers or any other type of criminal. At that age, eight, normal boys are suppose to be playing in the mud, saying girls are gross, and collecting bugs, not aware of all the evil. They aren't suppose to have to deal with this mess. _But we aren't normal_. B thought, _I suppose it true what they say then._ He thought idly, walking out of the room, headed straight for the screening area. A followed him reluctantly.

_The nail that sticks up_ He walked into the classroom, nodding to the instructor and taking his seat. _Is the one_ The film started and A winced. _That gets hammered down._

The regular set up played through. Showing criminals first, then their crimes scenes, victims included. This time though, something was different. At the end, a calligraphic L flashed on the screen and an altered voice sounded about the room.

"I am L. It seemed about time for me to test and see if this is working. I am going to send you a case file. Each of you. I want you to work on them separately. Please solve them as fast as you can, though, that does not mean rush to any conclusions. You must have solid evidence to back up your theories. I will believe what you tell me. Do not abuse that." The screen went black. B tilted his head to the side, that was L then, huh? No L in person, but close as he thought he was ever going to get.

Solve a case, he could do that. Aside from this instructional time, they also had other classes. So, they weren't solely learning about crimes and the like. They had a very broad range of knowledge. It really shouldn't be hard. A seemed a little less certain.

The young blonde got up from his seat, brows furrowed. What if he couldn't do it? What if he failed and L deemed him now good enough? What if he was kicked out of the orphanage/institution? That would mean… He'd be taken away from B.

That could not happen. B was the closest thing A had to a friend. B was the only one who A had really ever known. His parents died when he was young yes, but they also were very astute business people.

They were constantly gone, either at the office, or on a business trip. It was all the same to A. His company was a series of nannies. So, B was the only person A knew that wasn't hired to spend time with him.

"A?" B asked the dazed blonde, "Where are you going?" They were at their dorm. He had spaced out. A blushed and smiled nervously.

"Sorry. I was lost in thought." B rolled his eyes and walked into their room, headed for his computer. He knew the case file would already be there. Sure enough, when he wiggled the mouse, a case file was there. How expected. He heard A come in and sit down at his own computer hesitantly.

"Hey B?" He asked, said raven already reading the information given, rolling his eyes at the simplicity of it all.

"What is it A?" He didn't really care at the moment, A should be working not talking, but the blonde rarely did what he was told anyway. So, why was he expecting any different now? He wasn't.

A heard the sharpness in B's tone. Back way back when, when he was eight. He would've keep talking, ignoring the rudeness. Just happy to get a reaction out of B. But now… He was less apt to do so. He just wasn't… as much as he used to be. "Never mind." He said quickly, starting to work on his case, eyes glazing over with concentration. He was expected to get this done, inner struggles or not.

A found that the case he was working on was ridiculously easy. He thought idly, while solving it, that before he came here and was named A, he wouldn't have been able to solve this. It was a small and simple thought, he didn't even really mean to think it, it was just background noise to his mind. Nonetheless, it was that thought that was his undoing. That little feather of an idea would be the end of him.

* * *

Before I had known why A had committed suicide, I would've written it off as just another mundane thought as well… But A saw it differently, from that moment on he saw life differently. He saw B differently. Everything was different, nothing was the same. He thought nobody knew him, nobody was there. Not even B.

B saw A. He didn't see Aaron. To B, there was no Aaron. If there was no Aaron to B, then why was he even there? It was all warped, it was all twisted, but it was true, or at least to A it was. Perhaps he was right. B didn't know Aaron… B knew A. As far as Aaron knew, B didn't even care. He'd always seen them as friends… But with that knew thought implanted in his head he thought differently. I suppose, if B had told Aaron that he knew his real name, he could've saved his life. But he didn't, so he wasn't.

* * *

A glared at the screen, typing in a message to send to L, or one of L's connecting, to him it didn't matter. Nothing did. He got stuck on that one thought. What if B really didn't know him? What if he was as alone as he thought he was? _That couldn't be right… Could it? _

No, B was his friend! A and Aaron were the same person! He was both! They were just names anyway, he was himself and A and Aaron just happened to both be ways to identify him. Nothing more, nothing less. Or so he tried to tell himself, still, the young detective had doubts.

* * *

"A!" B yelled for what seemed like the hundredth time. The blonde flinched and slowly peered over at his _friend_. The raven looked slightly worried. "I think you need medical attention. That is the second time _today_. Like the fifth time in the last two days. Come on, you need to see a doctor. A winced. He'd been doing some series thinking over the past two days about his identity and who he was. Seeing B worried made him think he really was his friend, but the name he yelled was A not Aaron, so it was still possible that he cared for who Aaron pretended to be. Or maybe, A was just pretending to be Aaron, just for kicks. Maybe A was the true identity and Aaron was just an alias. Not truly belonging.

"I'm serious! Stop it! Come on!" B yelled frantically, tugging on his friends arm. He knew this was going to happen one day. With the way A seemed to slowly be slipping like that… Maybe he should've acted sooner. He didn't' like that vacant stare his usually chipper friend started to wear more and more often.

"B! Calm down! I've just been thinking a lot lately." A reason, trying to wiggle his arm out of B's grasp.

B looked at him apprehensively, not exactly believing him. A smiled cheerfully, but something was different. That something tore B up. He didn't know what was wrong with A, but he seriously didn't like it. He'd always relied on A's happiness so he didn't have to know only horror, but now even that was going away. The raven walked away, head low.

"That's what I'm afraid of."

* * *

I'm really liking this story! XD It's fun to write about a person slowly loosing their sanity... heh.

**_REVIEW-_** Lunar


	4. Nightmare

A lay awake in the darkness, he wasn't trying to stay awake, he just couldn't fall asleep. So many thoughts were buzzing around in his head, he couldn't make any sense of it. It was all just so crazy, so confusing. Who was he? Was he Aaron, was he A, was he neither? Who was which? Who was the intruder? Who didn't belong? More importantly, which one was B's friend? He didn't know…

A tightened his brilliant green eyes, trying so hard to force sleep. He couldn't believe it, but he was far too tired to fall asleep. The irony almost made him laugh. With a groan he rolled over and threw his nightstand's drawer open, staring at his latest and greatest invention. It was a triangular object with carvings on all sides. He grabbed it an flipped it over to the bottom, staring at the button. He had yet to try it out, he sure did hope that it worked.

If something went wrong, it could explode, that would suck. He had wired it very carefully, but it was a very complicated piece of machinery. It used a lot of electricity, if that energy got to the wrong place, surely something would explode. He highly doubted it, he rarely miscalculated things like this. Inventing was something he didn't screw up on.

He sighed and flipped the switch, it lit up brilliantly, soft tones shading the room. Of course, it was all just different shades of his favorite color, blue. He decided that was his favorite color one evening, while looking up into the sky. It was so dark the trees looked black, and they contrasted beautifully with the soft shade of blue behind them. A was amazed, he knew how cruel the world was, but it didn't seem that bad when shaded blue. He couldn't explain it, but something about the color… Made everything seem less harsh.

Dulling the sharp colors of the world to a pastel blue, it was genius. He felt less alone, he felt less pain. So, when he had invented this, he had that in mind. The room, his skin, B, everything seemed so lovely. He was glad the light hadn't woken his sleeping roommate. A started at the raven for a few moments, entranced.

B's usually pale skin was colored a beautiful blue, his lips an even darker shade, beautiful still, his hair looked a beautiful midnight blue, all in all, at that moment, A, or rather, Aaron thought B was absolutely beautiful.

It was definitely a sight to remember, it was also a sight that one could fall asleep to. It eased A's worried and let him fall asleep. The triangle softly played Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata, his favorite piece by the man. A laid his head down on his blue pillow and closed his eyes, slightly smiling. His dream, however, wasn't near as pleasant as he felt.

* * *

"_Hey!" A small voice called out. A looked around for the source. He felt something tugging on his leg. Tug, tug ,tug. He looked down and sitting in front of him was a redhead. A smiled happily at the little boy. _

"_Hello, little boy. What are you doing here?" He bent down to the boys level. The boy had bright teal eyes traced with black. It was odd to see such a young person wearing make up. _

"_My uncle and I just got finished making sand castles. I love the sand! Isn't it pretty?" He said, smiling. A looked around, there was sand everywhere. How had he not noticed?_

"_It is. I never played in the sand before." He said merrily, not at all saddened by what he had admitted. "My name is," he coughed. "My name is," he coughed again. He couldn't say his name. The boy acted as though he heard his name though._

"_My name is Gaara." The young boy greeted back. "I'm so happy that Uncle likes to play with me._

_A tilted his head. "Why wouldn't he?" The boy looked around then leaned in to whisper in A's ears. _

"_Unlce said that I killed mommy." He said. A froze. This little boy did __**what**__? That couldn't be right. _

"_Ah! Gaara there you are!" A gentle voice said. A slowly turned around and looked at the person who just spoke. He'd seen this person before. The man had shoulder length dirty blonde hair, purple-looking eyes, and a smile. But something was wrong… Something was off… His eyes! They looked empty, hollow, dead. _

"_Yashamaru! I'm sorry!" The redhead's expression betrayed his words. He looked like he just got a new puppy. Teal eyes lit up with love and happiness. The small child ran to Yashamaru, A still frozen in place. This was the guy…_

"_It's okay Gaara. Let's go home. I have a surprise for you." He held his nephew's hand and started walking away._

_This was the man…_

"_A surprise?" The boy's voice started to fade as they walked._

_This was the person…_

"_Yes. Let's hurry now."_

_This was him…_

_AS tried to scream out, A tried to run after the, he couldn't move. He closed his eyes and concentrated on moving. It didn't work. He threw open his eyes and he was in a new place. The room smelled of sex and blood, the overall sent of humanity. It was disgusting. In front of a was that boy, screaming, crying, trying to get away._

"_You killed her!" The once gentle voice of Yashamaru called out, now fierce. Said man held up a knife, getting ready to plunge it into the boys back. _

_This was the murderer. _

_A stood, watching the scene unfold. The knife sunk into the flesh of the six-year-old. A horror-filled shriek echoed in the dirty room. The man laughed maniacally. _

_Aaron couldn't handle this. He stepped back. It felt weird. He took another step back. In front of him was a wall of some sort. It was a boy. A boy stood in front of him. His back was turned towards Aaron. He had blonde hair and was wearing a loose blue shirt and faded blue jeans. _

_The boy slowly turned around and another scream was heard. "Going somewhere?" The boy asked. Aaron gasped, it was __**him.**__ Green eyes bore into green eyes. "I have a murderer to catch, so if you're just going to stare at me, I'm going to continue viewing the evidence." A said curtly, turning around. _

_Aaron, stared on, baffled. He watched A watch the murderer grab the pants of the little boy and tear them off. The redhead screamed in agony, back pouring blood. Yashamaru's eyes filled with such pure __**hate.**__ Aaron didn't understand how somebody could look at such a cute little boy like that. A watched, eyes calculating. _

"_You did this! It's your fault!" The uncle yelled and thrust into the boy. Aaron's stomach flipped in disgust. It was horrid, it was terrible, it was… There wasn't a word in Aaron's vocabulary to describe it._

"_A crime." A supplied. Aaron glared, that's what he had to say about the matter? A __**crime?**__ Such an emotionless description, it made Aaron want to vomit. The redhead screamed, eyes leaking tears, his uncle moaning in ecstasy. _

_Aaron turned around and ran. He ran and ran. He didn't know how long or how far, he just ran. His gorgeous green eyes filled with tears, salt water streaming his face. How could that man enjoy that? It was unthinkable. Unimaginable. Aaron tripped on his own foot his legs were moving so fast. He fell down and rolled, his back hitting a wall and him landing right side up. _

_The blonde curled up and wailed, wanting somebody to comfort him. _

"_Seriously? The police didn't even notice the __**naked**__ boy had been raped? How useless." A familiar voice. Aaron's head shot up, eyes filled with hope. It was B. B! It was his best friend! How could the raven not help him? _

"_B!" He called out, jumping to his feet. He ran to the boy, hugging him tightly. The raven tensed and looked over at his companion. His friend just shrugged his shoulders and mouthed out 'I don't know.' B rolled his ruby eyes. _

"_Kid, who are you?" He said dully, trying to push the crying blonde off of him. _

_Aaron gasped and looked up at B, he was being serious. He stepped back, looked like B had actually struck him._

"_Does he look familiar to you?" B's companion asked the raven. Aaron looked over, it was A. B was walking side-by-side with A, and he didn't know who Aaron was. He really wasn't his friend after all, just A's. Aaron clenched his fists and glared at the two. _

"_Excuse me." He said angrily and walked quickly away. "Damn you." He growled lowly. _

_He wiped his face clear and walked faster. He couldn't believe it, it was true. B wasn't his friend. Nobody was. _

"_Hey." He heard somebody say, an all too familiar voice. Aaron spun around._

"_What do you want?" He spat vehemently. _

"_Aw, jealous?" The owner of the voice asked, stepping closer to Aaron. "Tsk tsk." The male ran his hand down Aaron's cheek. "Now, you shouldn't be so angry with me. It's not my fault he loves me and hates you." He said evilly. Aaron's eyes twitched._

"_Shut up, A." He said. The boy just smirked, leaning in close enough to whisper in Aaron's ear._

"_You should be nice to me, after all, we share a body, love." He hugged Aaron tightly. "We should at least try to get along. Right?" Aaron could __**hear**__ the smirk through his voice. _

"_Let go of me." He demanded. A just hugged him tighter._

"_Now now, I can't do that. I need you." Aaron was finding breathing to be rather difficult, A was crushing his lungs. _

"_L-let go. I c-can't breathe!" A just chuckled lightly. Aaron started gasping, air coming in shallow puffs. He felt himself losing consciousness. "N-no." He said before closing his dulling eyes._

_

* * *

_

"A! Get the hell up!" Their eyes shot open and the two of them sat up, looking at B.

**He's talking to me. **A gloated, Aaron rolled his eyes and muttered a small 'whatever.' "Sorry did I sleep to long?" A asked B. The raven shook his head 'no.'

"It's still early, but I can't figure out how to turn this damn thing off," he gestured to Aaron's invention, "and if I hear Moonlight Sonata one more time I swear A I'll-"

"Yeah yeah. I got it under control." A winked at him and flicked the switch off. **It's not like it was hard to do. **A thought snidely. Aaron growled slightly. _Duh, he just wanted to talk to me._ Aaron said, knowing B very well.

Said boy lifted an eyebrow at the aforementioned wink. That was not like his best friend. Winking was not something A did, moreover it was not something Aaron did, however A had no problem with acting flirtatiously. B rolled his eyes, he guessed his friend just wasn't fully awake.

* * *

Aaron was right, B knew how to turn off the machine, but he did want to talk to the boy. It was his birthday and he just felt like, at least for a moment, acting like he was happy about it. Aaron knew how to make him happy, even if Beyond was very secretive about that… A however, knew nothing of how to do it. His personality just wasn't as appealing as Aaron's. I think, it also had something to do with the fact that A didn't care for B at all, he just pretended like he did for Aaron's sake, not in a good way. He didn't want Aaron to have a friend. He liked torturing the blonde. It was fun for him. A and Aaron didn't get along, at all. They hated each other, but there was nothing they could do, they shared a body, absolutely nothing Aaron could do, right? Well at least that's what he thought for the next few years.

* * *

Alright, I think this was the funnest chapter so far. Lol, Naruto reference much? XD Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and stuff. So yeah, from now on the author will be referring to A and Aaron as two seperate people in the same body. So it will make you feel how A/Aaron feels. Oh, adn A's thoughts will be in bold and Aaron's thoughts will be in italics.

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_** (seriously people! I am not getting any! I have like one! Not cool! I want to know if you guys like it! If not I might just discontinue it. What's the point of writing if nobody wants to read it? Y'know? If you've writen a story yourslef, didn't getting reviews make you feel all warm and fuzzy and happy you wrote it? then you shoudl understand! REVIEW)- Lunar


	5. Over the Edge

**Hey what do you think of this? **A asked Aaron, both sitting at their computer, looking through pictures. A had finished his cases for the day, and Aaron had no homework, so they were just looking at random things. Usually Aaron would be inventing, no, that's not right, a few years ago, back when he was eleven, he would've been inventing things. Now he didn't see the point. He didn't want to create things for a world that would just destroy them.

_What is it?_ Aaron looked at the screen. It was a picture of a forest, or what was left of a forest. It had been destroyed, by a fire. This wasn't a wildfire, Aaron may not have been as angry as he was if it was unavoidable. But the land was there, cold, barren, and dead. A man had lit in on fire just for kicks.

He had nothing to do, so he thought, he why not ruin the Earth? Aaron glared at the picture. _It's scarred._ He told A before looking away. A nodded his head, he'd lost his fire over the years. He didn't really bother with tormenting Aaron as much, he still did it, just not as much. Working on all those cases… It wasn't a walk in the park.

A sighed as he exited out of the window and opened his E-mail. They were all messages from L. All information on cases… L… The famous detective. A had been watching the news a few days ago and saw a few pictures on there from a case L was working on, and solved of course. It was terrible though. To chase down a man that was willing to do something so horrid to another human, mangle their bodies in such vicious ways…

"He sure is brave." B said distractedly, looking over at A's computer for a moment. Aaron looked over at the raven, eyes sad. A's eyes, the ones that could be seen, were uncaring.

They had definitely drifted apart over the years. With A being in control, Aaron rarely got a moment to chat with his once close friend. B also had a certain dislike for A, so he didn't' really go out of his way to make a conversation with the boys. How could he know Aaron was so trapped? He didn't.

The raven focused back on whatever he was doing. **Brave huh?** A's voice was slightly strained, the pressure of becoming L was really getting to him. He was expected to succeed the smartest man alive? He was expected to take on these cases without feeling anything?

Brave… Brave…He wasn't brave. Just like that, A snapped. It was a small idle thought, really seemed vague… But what B said really struck a cord in A. Like all those years ago when Aaron had thoughtlessly contemplated the idea that he wouldn't have been able to solve the case if he wasn't named A.

They both had a fragile mind, it didn't take much to do it. B had done it. He was the final push that sent A over the edge. Becoming L, there was no way he could do that. Not a chance in hell. He wasn't strong enough to deal with that, he wasn't brave enough to face that, he wasn't smart enough to solve that. He could not do it. **Aaron, I'm done.**

_Done what?_ The innocent blonde asked. A glowered at nothing in particular.

**Living**. He answered curtly. Aaron nodded in agreement, he was done too. What did he have to live for? Nothing, he had nothing. He didn't want to live in a world like this anyway. Everything was so cruel… People were so vicious. There was no way to change them either.

Detectives were proof of that… L, A, B, they were all proof of that. Each of them, though L more so, had solved an abundance of cases, yet, they never ran out. There was always a new serial killer, always a new kidnapping. It never ended. Never. It was impossible for such a fragile boy to live in a world like that.

Even A wasn't strong enough…. They both wondered for a moment, if L was strong enough for that. Was the great detective truly sane? Was he emotionally stable? A and Aaron knew that they weren't.

_How should we do it?_ Aaron asked, curious to see what A had planned.

**I'm not sure yet… I was planning on researching the matter.** Aaron nodded in agreement, letting the genius do what he did best.

* * *

A sat at the computer for a few hours researching that… Sometimes I really wonder, if the boys had chosen a different way, would B be as crazy as he is? Or rather, was? Either way, they boys chose a very scarring way to, but, is there really no scarring way to go? Everything they did, it would've effected B somehow…I just believe that what they chose had an extremely detrimental effect on B.

If Aaron had known just how much B actually cared for him… Then maybe, just maybe, they wouldn't have committed suicide. Perhaps, with B's affections, Aaron would've been able to overpower A. He would've been able to force the boy to be submissive. He would've been in charge. No, it's not worth speculating. No matter what, A was stronger. As long as A was there, Aaron didn't stand a chance, no matter what the circumstances.

* * *

A and Aaron woke up early the next morning. "Happy birthday," they mumbled quietly to each other. B had obtained a habit of sleeping for only a few hours a night, so he was already awake. His ruby eyes peered over at A, mouth splitting slightly. The number above A's head…. He'd never seen a number that low before. It made him nervous. He just knew that it was a bad thing, he couldn't explain it. He simply knew it.

"Good morning." He said, not addressing either of them in specific. Aaron was the one to answer.

"Good morning, B." He said, looking at his, what he wished to be, best friend. B nodded, smiling a little. Aaron's tone was gentle and soft. It reminded him of when they were younger, when they were so close.

A and Aaron walked over to the small fridge kept in their room. With a sigh, they opened the door and pulled out a jar of strawberry jam. Over the years, A had come to really love strawberry flavored things, he found that strawberry jam tasted the best. Today was the day that he was going to do it.

After researching, him and Aaron had agreed on how to do it. Personally, he thought it was a great plan. "I'm going to go take a bath." He said mindlessly to B, walking towards their shared bathroom. The raven nodded in response, then paused for a moment. A just took jam into the bathroom with him. That was definitely odd.

A and Aaron sighed and they turned on the bathwater. The steam filled the room and as hot water splashed down onto the cold porcelain tub. They slowly stripped their clothes, eyes looking at nothing and everything.

They pulled two pieces of paper from their pants. One was a letter from A, the other from Aaron. They set them one the counter next to the marble sink and walked over to the tub. The duo set the strawberry jam on the floor next to the bath and pulled something from their shirt, taking it with them.

They lowered their body into the warm liquid, turning the faucet off. They sat in the water for a few minutes, taking everything in. A reached down and opened the jam, sticking a handful of the jelly into his mouth.

He put it back down and smiled eerily.

"**L**." A said.

"_B_." Aaron said.

"_**This is our end. Together then we stood, together now we die."**_

_**

* * *

**_Alright, it's short, i know. But i wanted the suicide to be in it's own chapter! I know this one was mostly about A, but the next one with have B more. Also! This will only have like two more chapters! Awyway, can you guess how he's gunna die?

**_Please Review_**- Lunar


	6. You Knew Me?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or the spinoff L.A. BB Murder Cases I am making no profit by posting this story, it's purely for fan enjoyment.

* * *

People die. They simply cannot be saved. No amount of therapy, or precaution, or medical help can save a life. Do not misunderstand me, it is possible to prolong a life, never save it. Eventually, all things die. It is a very well known fact, especially in my line of work. Now then, for every life there is a predetermined time-set for the span of the life, which should remain unchanged, unless tampered with by a Shinigami's notebook, a 'Death Note'. This can undeniably shorten a life, but lesser known fact is that it can also lengthen a humans life. But as I said before, all things die. If a Shinigami purposefully lengthens a humans life, they die. That death prolonged a life. One death effects another's entire life. For example, I'm sure you're familiar with the L.A. BB Murder Cases, or the Wara Ningyo Murders, or the Locked Room Murders; tell me, do you really believe that Beyond Birthday would've gone so far if Aaron was still alive? People die. Death affects other lives. Life influences death. It's all a highly delicate system. I'm going to show you it in motion.

* * *

"_**Together then we stood, together now we die." **_

A and Aaron rolled a pocket knife over in their hand. They clenched their trembling fingers around the handle. They just sat there for a few minutes, knuckles white from gripping the knife so hard, and heart pounding violently.

"**You first," A** said softly. Aaron swallowed thickly and nodded. He slowly lifted the blade and all of his muscles became tense. He put the tip of the blade in the middle of his chest. Ending his own life… Could the small child really do it?

* * *

"A!" B yelled, smiling triumphantly, like he'd just won a huge battle. "Did ya hear?" A spun around, sporting a smile of his own, and looked at his best friend.

"I hear a lot of things, it's possible I've heard whatever it is you're talking about, but, just in case, tell me anyway." A said with a wink. The raven rolled his red eyes and scoffed at A's sarcastic answer. But he retained his joyful smile. A stared dreamily at such a happy look on B's face, loving it ever so much. It was a rare occasion when the boy would look so pleasant.

B's eyes gained a mischievous glint and he pulled his hand from his pocket, holding something in his spidery grasp. He flipped his hand over, showing A the odd looking object. A's bright green eyes lit up and he gasped.

"No way!" he yelled, "you got the piece that I needed for my music player!" B nodded, loving A's smile just as much as A loved B's. Stealing that was so worth it.

* * *

"A!" B shouted angrily. The blonde's head shot up, the boys green eyes sparkling beautifully.

"B? What's wrong?" B's eyes went straight to the floor, thinking about the least incriminating way to say this. He stared at the blood dripping onto the pristine white carpet. Finally deciding, he looked at A and rolled his eyes.

"Must I explain? Look at the mess you're making on our carpet!" He said irritably and threw a box of band-aids at A. The blonde had cut his fingers several times while working on his latest invention. B was not worried about the carpet but instead, A's safety. He was over worrying, for sure, but still, he didn't like seeing his best fiend bleeding; and he also thought that, if his friend was careless enough to get cut that many times, it's possible the cuts could get infected. B had no clue what kind of stuff A was using on the thing! A smiled and put the band-aids on, seeing right through B.

* * *

"B…" Aaron said shakily. "Maybe…"

* * *

"A, You're acting odd." B said. A chuckled and lifted a blonde brow.

"Is that so?" Aaron jumped to attention. Perhaps B really did know Aaron; maybe not by name, but personality. A glared at his second half's sudden enthusiasm. "Maybe I'm just growing up." A said curtly. B looked contemplative for a moment before nodding and crushing Aaron all over again.

'**See love? He doesn't care for you. He doesn't even know who you are.'**

Aaron felt like a little kid again. That broken, empty feeling he got when he woke up on his birthday and there was a note on his nightstand that said; 'Sorry, can't make it. Have a good one. -Parents.' So the broken blonde did what he always did back then. He crawled into the darkest corner he could find, curled up, and cried.

* * *

Aaron's soft eyes hardened and he drove the unforgiving blade into his chest. He yanked the knife down, removed it, then went back to the top of the gash. He shoved the metal in and pulled it southeast then southwest. He repeated the action directly below it, carving in a ragged, bloody B. The skin that was once a beautiful, healthy tan was now a sickly pale bathed in crimson. He bit harshly into his bottom lip to stifle a yelp. He didn't want to alert B of his actions. He might do something help A, that would only make it hurt more. A looked down at the wound sympathetically.

He took control of the knife, moving it from his right hand to his left. Aaron was right handed, A was left handed. A wondered if B has ever noticed. Poor little Aaron was always trying so had to get noticed. B wasn't just Aaron's reason for suicide, A's too. Though in a much different way. A was dying for two reasons. The pressure of becoming L, of course. Also, at first it was fun, but now he hated seeing Aaron suffer. B made Aaron suffer. If he helped Aaron die, he wouldn't be so hurt anymore. He wouldn't have to feel anymore. It was a beautiful sacrifice.

* * *

Personally, I think that's a load of bullshit. I believe A knew B was smarted than himself. He just was trying to justify hating the raven without admitting he was smarter. To back up my speculation, he could've very well let Aaron talk to B. That would've changed things so much. Perhaps even prolonged the blonde's life. But A wasn't that type of person. He was horrible man. I feel nothing when reminiscing his death. He was a spoiled, jealous brat, and he deserved what he got. Aaron, however, did not.

* * *

"You son of a bitch." He plunged the cold metal into his flesh, hitting an artery on the crook of his elbow. "You stole our life." He yanked the knife down then over, creating an 'L'. A closed his eyes, letting reality was over him for an instant before agreeing with death. He was going to die, so be it. This was destiny at work. He wasn't going to argue. He felt light-headed and didn't fight back when unconsciousness took over.

Aaron stared at his arm, the blood came out in a rhythm. He felt like he was actually staring at his heartbeat. His eyes followed the blood down his arm and into the slowly changing water. It wasn't a pretty blue anymore, but a murky red. It reminded himself of his own life.

"B… You can't save me." He said, eyes fading.

* * *

B looked over at the bathroom door for the umpteenth time. "Dammit…" He mumbled. That number really irked him. He seriously felt uneasy. Not only that, the blonde had been acting odd. He'd taken jam with him and he had greeted B that morning so warmly; like he used to all those years ago. Back when they used to share a mutual friendship. Now it felt like they were just strangers. He felt like he didn't know A at all anymore. He drummed his fingers on the desk, eyes locked on the door.

"This feeling…" He shot up from his chair and ran to the door. As smart and as calculative as he was, he let his emotions get the better of him. He paused, wondering if he was overreacting… Those numbers… he had to! B put his hand and the crystal handle and gulped. His heart was going crazy. He had no idea why he was so terribly nervous. He's seen A naked plenty of times due to them living together, so it couldn't be that…

He opened the door and looked around the room. When his eyes landed on the blood-filled tub he felt his stomach twist and writhe. Aaron was staring, fascinated by his blood. "Aaron!" B cried, running to his best friend. Said teen looked half-heartedly at B.

"B." He answered, voice empty. B felt stomach bile climbing up his throat. Blood pooled around the porcelain skin of his only friend. He noted how the boy's blonde hair was streaked red and matted down by the red liquid. Beyond's eyes drifted towards the carving on Aaron's chest. The raven gasped and felt his eyes water. The colour drained from the boys face. He started shaking his head in disbelief.

"N-no… I couldn't… This is not my fault! Aaron! Stop it! Stop it right now! I am not the reason for this!" B screamed irrationally. "Don't blame me! Just because your parents couldn't give you the time of day and died in the plane crash does not make me responsible for your depression!" B's voice cracked with the volume he was yelling at.

Aaron chuckled humorlessly. "Don't be so vain and stupid. I could care less about the death of my parents at this point… they have nothing to do with this. You aren't the only cause for this either… Idiot." the dying blonde lifted his right arm and showed B the 'L' gashed into his skin. Beyond's eyes grew wide. Aaron lazily smirked and tapped B's cheek twice before letting his arm drop back down into the murky water. Blood and jam streaked the ravens face, but he couldn't care less.

"Aaron?" B asked, eyes swirling with too many emotions to name. Aaron had been in just a pain induced haze that he didn't even notice B had been saying his name. _His_ name. He'd called him Aaron. The blonde felt his eyes water and he looked at B so fondly, rethinking everything from the past years. The whole time… Was it possible that A had brainwashed him? Could it be that the raven really knew him?

"I… A was wrong. You loved me, right? Never him… Never him… I love you. You're the best friend… I've ever had… We were like brothers… Why? Why did we let A trick both of us? Heh… We were suppose to be geniuses and he tricked us so easily…" Beyond made a noise akin to a whine and lunged at Aaron, embracing him. He leaned back, never letting Aaron go. He pulled the blonde's blood-soaked form from the water-blood mix. He felt tears start pouring from his ruby red orbs and sat with Aaron in his lap, hugging him tightly. Aaron lightly tapped the ravens should.

Beyond loosened his grip enough so that they could look at each other. Aaron looked at B, and even with the boiling pain on his chest and arm, even with death lurking behind his eyelids, he smiled. He hoped the afterlife was as nice as this… In his pain-filled, half-unconscious state, he didn't see what was really there. He didn't see the tears rolling down B's cheeks, he didn't see the horror in the raven's eyes, or even the blood smeared across his face. All he saw was his best friend, smiling at him, laughing softly. It was surreal. It was what he had longed to see for so many years. It was something all of his pictures couldn't seem to capture. Looking at photos never brought him such a warm, comforting feeling. Aaron had finally gotten his one wish, a shame that it was accompanied by the end of his life. Still, he didn't mind, not one bit. In those fleeting moments, he smiled over so happily before the world he knew faded into oblivion.

BB had seen many video's of criminal violence, raped, murders, the like. Each video he looked at with, cold, calculating eyes, not feeling sad or hurt. Death was something that didn't bother him. It was simply something that happened on a regular basis. He accepted that. But sitting there one the cold tile, Aaron's blood drenching his clothing, and watching the life fade from Aaron's eyes after it had just returned, Beyond Birthday snapped. He grabbed the jar of jam the Aaron had brought in there with him and unscrewed the cp, he took globs of jam and tried to shove it into Aaron's wounds then reached over into the tub, filled the jar with bloody water and tried pouring it in the cuts. He was trying to put back the blood that had come out and jam was the same colour so he tried both. Sighing and setting the jar down, deciding that it wasn't working, Beyond slouched over. He knew what the numbers meant. They could only be a person's life span, for he couldn't see the numbers over death people

heads. He shook his head sadly.

The typical response to seeing a loved one dead is crying, even screaming, but Aaron was different for the genius. Beyond was different from most people. The blonde was Beyond's _only_ loved one.

B stared at Aaron's unmoving corpse, cooling in his arms for quite sometime before chuckling darkly. That chuckle turned into a cackle, before breaking out into a full on psycho screech. Beyond licked his lips and tasted bloody jam. So sweet. He filled up the jar with more blood and swirled in around with the remaining jam. Then he put the lid back on it for a snack later. He smirked and carefully moved Aaron's body off of himself, tears still falling. He turned and walked to the sink. Humming to himself, he bent and got a blue towel, feeling merry he started singing while alying the towel over Aaron.

"Now even your beautiful blue is soiled." He said coldly, pausing in his humming. He laughed at his joke before turning to clean up the blood. He smiled and started singing aloud.

"I want to hold you to the sun. I want to be your faithful one." He got a rag wet and started wiping the corner of the tub while his other hand reached down and pulled the plug.

"I want to show you all the beauty you don't even know you hold." With that done he turned to the huge puddle of blood on the floor with a corpse in the middle. This was going to take a while. Not feelings hesitant in the least he tore the towel off of Aaron and shrugged.

"I'm hurting you for your own good. I'd die for you, you know I would." He started running bath water again. '_It's a good thing_' he thought idly, '_That we have no classes today. Don't you agree, Aaron?' _

"I'd give up all my wealth to buy you back to soul you never sold." He started tugging at Aaron's arms. Corpse's were heavier than he had anticipated.

"I want to mix our blood and put it in the ground, so you can never leave." He tightened his hold on the arms, threw all his weight to one side, and pulled. Aaron slid across the floor.

"I want to win your trust, your faith, your heart. You'll never be deceived." He turned his back to the blonde's body, still holding the arms. Crouched down, and hiked the body only his back.

"Liar!" He yelled, doing an impression of Aaron. B quickly dropped Aaron's upper half into the tub. He wiggles his body around to get the rest of the corpse into the water.

"I want to heal you, pretty sweet." He set the body upright and started rinsing the blood off.

"I'll throw rose petals at your feet." He sighed. The blood just wouldn't go away. He wiped his hands on his shirt then turned to shower on. Blood and waster mixed and mingles, cleaning the lifeless human. B closed the curtain and started folding Aaron's clothes.

"I'll spend eternity comparing all my poetry to yours." He started neatly putting them on the sink when he noticed two letters sitting there. One had 'A' written on the front the other said 'Aaron'.

"I want to see love through your eyes." He picked them up and started read the one that said 'A'. His smirk slowly grew.

"Is that so, A? Well if that's what you want…" He left the bathroom, taking both letters with him again. "So much to do…"

That nigh there were three deaths. A, Aaron Ayres, and Beyond Birthday's sanity. That was the night Beyond left Wammy's House and sealed his fate. That night destiny was born. Aaron's death influenced Beyond's life, which influenced death. If you are familiar with Mello, or Miheal Keehl's notes on the B.B. Murder Cases, then you are aware that all of B's victims were destined to die that day. It wasn't those deaths that Aaron's death had influenced. No, it was in fact L's. It could be mere speculation on my par. Still, if Aaron had lived, it's possible that there would be no case, so Misora wouldn't have worked with L. L wouldn't been familiar with who she was her personality. When she went missing after her fiancées death, it's possible he would've written it off as suicide like Matsuda had. Therefore he wouldn't have though that she had incriminating evidence against Kira. So he would've never though of investigating Ray Penber's suspects. As a result, he wouldn't have suspecting Light, or not as soon anyway. Everything would've been changed. Still, as I said before, it could be mere speculation on my part.

With all that in mind, A got what he wanted. L's death. The boy had told beyond Birthday to take down L any was he could. B's way of doing that was by creating a case L couldn't solve. This wasn't what Aaron had wanted though. Not at all… Of course, when he'd first cut into his chest, he never thought his death would effect B in such a strong way.

* * *

Beyond had started the killings on his own birthday, July 22. He ended them on Aaron's birthday and death day, August 22. He stood in Blues-harp Babysplit's room nailing up Wara Ningyo dolls, singing.

"I want domination." He slammed the pin into the one and only doll. "I want you submission." He stormed over to the door. " I see you're not resisting to this temptation." He locked the thumb turn lock. Beyond went over to the bed and picked up the plastic bag of gasoline he'd brought with him. His plan was to burn the bag too, as to stay in profile with the other murders. "I've got one confession." He jammed his hand into his pocket. "I love this deprivation." He pulled out a triangular object wrapped in paper. "I've got a jet black heart." He removed the paper. "It's all fucked up and it's falling apart."

Beyond Birthday looked at the clock on Mr. Babysplit's wall. He had twenty minutes.

The murderer slowly infolded the piece of paper. Taped to it was a picture of a smiling blonde boy. The edged of the picture was torn from time. B never went anywhere without it.

"Tighten your tie boy. You're something to die for. But don't hold your breath now, you're just killing time. Tonight you can dream, boy. Imagine a whisper." He ran his cold fingers over the photo. "If you can keep secrets, then I'll tell you mine, Remember a promise you couldn't hold onto?" Beyond shut his eyes, a distant memory coming back to him.

5645

"B?" Nine-year-old Aaron asked, poking his head up over the side of B's bed, The raven ignored him. "B?" He persisted. "B?" He poked the boy. Beyond's left eye twitched.

"What A?" The blonde smiled super big, happy to get an answer.

"Hey B… We'll always be best friends, right? Even when competing for L's title, we'll still stay who we are?" B rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." He said lazily.

"Promise? Pinky promise me then!" A looked dead serious. B chuckled lightly and stuck out his pinky. Aaron's warm digit wrapped around his cold one and they made a pact to always stand by each other.

2354345

"Though it brings me to tears now, I need you to know. Look in my eyes, boy. Nothing like yours now." He looked at Aaron's sparkling green eyes in the photo, then remember the blank look his eyes had held for far too long.

"It seems that a lifetime is passing us by. So open your eyes." He looked over the words on the paper. "This is forever but it won't last long. This is a memory that fades away in a never-ending. In the death of all that's long been said." He read the paper, line by line, word by word. B, Beyond Birthday felt his eyes become watery. The insane serial killer cried. For the first time in a long time, Beyond seemed human, "and done before. We'll wish we were something more." Beyond read the last line of the letter. The killer stopped singing and crying, He started cackling. Beyond looked at the triangular object he'd pulled out earlier. It was so very familiar to him. He'd used it to fall asleep whenever he could; however, last night he'd made a few adjustments. He wiped some gasoline from his brow, licking his lips and tasting the putrid liquid. He recoiled, hating the flavour, wanting some strawberry jam.

The mad genius grinned crookedly at the small, blue triangular object and turned it on. The room looked blue and the first few noted of Moonlight Sonata filled the room, erasing all traces of silence. He watched it carefully. He felt the music player shake before flickering the colour and sound, then bursting into flames. His flesh immediately caught fire.

"B! YOU'RE ON FIRE!" Aaron's voice echoed in his mind. He dropped the suicide note and started running around the small room. The photo of Aaron started burning in his grasp.

It was then that _she _started pounding on the door. That wretched woman. Playing with the odds of Beyond's challenge. Tipping them in L's favour. Making me… Making B seem like a loser.

Oh, how hurt he looked when she put the fire out, how utterly defeated! He lost. L had won. A was not avenged. How worthless those years of planning seemed. How pointless. He'd made a miscalculation. His picture of A was burned, the suicide letter lying forgotten somewhere in the room, and the pain ripping up what was left of his mind.

Misora took the charred picture from him, partly curious, partly thinking L would want it as evidence. He didn't.

* * *

Songs used were To Be Loved by Papa Roach

Lair by Emily Autumn (manic depressive mix)

and To Die For by Birthday Massacre

Review please!- Lunar


	7. My Identity

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or the spinoff novel L.A. BB Murder Cases I am making no profit from this story. It is only for fan enjoyment

* * *

Beyond Birthday sat in his cell, singing lightly. He sang the same song everyday, thinking only of Aaron, trying to ignore his undignified defeat. The words were soft and familiar. I could sing along if I wanted to, but didn't because of the want to hear him.

"All I've ever learned from love, was how to shoot at somebody who out drew ya.." that line he always sang with the most intensity. I watched him die. His body so lifeless. Something I'm sure Aaron would say

"He looks so dead. Abiotic. B! I love you now quit scaring me!" yeah... He'd say something like that. Thinking it was all a game.

I hate A. He ruined both of their lives. Beyond, Aaron, victims of A's mutated way of thinking and acting. I sat there and just watched. I'd felt my hand twitch with the need to do something. I'd watched him go through hell and never come back. I'd watched him late at night, holding his burned picture of Aaron Ayres, clawing around in the darkest recesses of his mind, looking for his sanity. Wondering where it all went wrong. Wishing he'd saved that single light in his life. His jet black view of the world haunted him just as much as getting Aaron's revenge. It's true. The raven wasn't doing it just for himself. He was so furious at L for hurting him like this. For taking away Aaron's life... That event scarred his heart, soul, and mind. I knew how hurt and lost he was, I knew that underneath all that vicious anger, all that insanity, was a small shaking child, wanting his best friend to come home. So when I saw fear trickle into the madman's eyes and his spidery fingers latch onto the fabric over his chest, I had wanted to do something... But I didn't... I couldn't have done anything anyway. It was too late.

However, I stayed there, with him. So he wasn't alone. I also stayed for years after that, waiting for the child Near, who had taken Beyond's room at Wammy's, to exact Beyond's revenge. The albino had no clue that he'd done that, but it was enough for me. I thought it curious, however, that the man who killed Beyond also killed Naomi Misora, the wretch who ruined Beyond's challenge. Beyond was a human with inhuman eyes. His life was plagued... He was haunted by three people... L Lawliet, Aaron Ayres, and the Shinigami whose eyes Beyond had...

Then, from the beginning I've been purposefully avoiding telling you who I am. I had a reason, if I were to have told you who I really was, it's very possible you would've put this story down and walked away, never knowing the real Beyond Birthday... However now that you do, I have no issue telling you this. First, you must understand something. Every person like me has the same seductive urge to break out. To find an obsession. A reason to exist.

When one finds their obsession, their reason, they do anything to feel closer. Before I elaborate on that, I've decided to tell you who I am, because the rest of this story is irrelevant to those who care not for my kind. if you haven't already guessed, which you probably have from my previous comment about haunting Beyond,. I am Verge. Beyond saw the world through my eyes I found it only fitting I see the world through his, with his death on top of that, I created this. Now, as I was saying, a good friend of mine, Gelus, wanted so dearly to be human, he fell in love with one, trying to convince himself that he was part of her life... That love meant living and living meant being human.

Rem had such an obsession with Gelus she convinced herself that she too loved Misa Amane, and would do anything for her, as the object of her obsession did. Ryuk, had an obsession with life being in motion. That one should not have to be explained... However Ryuk and I are very similar in that we both forced our obsessions. He dropped his notebook, I dropped my eyes...

So, what was my true obsession? It wasn't Beyond Birthday-at first anyway- nor was it Aaron Ayres, it was the search for knowledge. I wanted to know what would happen. I wanted to know. I had to know things, I had to understand the human world... Thanks to the episode with Beyond I don't want to collect information, I don't want to know things, I want to sit alone in a dark place, remembering the sound of Beyond's singing and Aaron's laughter. Shinigami's whose obsessions are based in or involve the human world never end well. Gelus, dead. Ryuk, alone in a cave. Rem, dead. Verge, me, alone and suffering with all the insanity of Beyond Birthday and Aaron Ayres, clutching tightly to two things.

Two things I would give my death note away for. A picture of Beyond Birthday and Aaron together. Aaron had secretly taken it with one of his inventions and I'd taken it when Beyond left Wammy's. The other thing was Aaron's suicide note that I'd well memorized. I'd loved those two as they'd loved each other... Those fallen angels took away my obsession because of the deluded brat A. I hate the human world and all it's knowledge.

* * *

I'm thinking about doing an epilogue... Maybe just having it be Aaron's suicide note. Let me know if I should do that or not, kay? ^.^ Other than that, this is the end!-Lunar

-Review!


	8. The Note

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note**

****Please enjoy!

* * *

My name is Aaron Ayres, I'm fourteen years old and that will not change. I'll never get a chance to see fifteen and I couldn't be more relieved than I am now.

The world is a dark, _manipulative_, consuming place. I'm aware. I'm aware of the truth about my identity. A and Aaron are, in some ways two people, but we're the same person. I know that I have a mental disorder. I have the ability to see past all of my glitches. I get it. A few of my wires are crossed.

But… I am unable control it. The world has never been kind to me. But I didn't want to give up like this. I'd wanted to keep fighting. I thought, perhaps, just maybe, if my smile could make another person feel good, it was all worth it. There needed to be a light in this bleak world. I couldn't find a reason for it not to be me. I saw no good in sitting around and moping, so I didn't.

But forcing that smile, forcing that laugh, and nobody, not a god damn person seeing the real, lost little me behind it… to be brash, it really fucked me up. I couldn't handle all of my suppressed hate, all of my suppressed tears, and everything that I'd kept hidden inside me. Thus, my brain created A. A form of myself that would be just as dark, evil, and _manipulative_ as the rest of the world. I didn't want to be sweet anymore, but I couldn't let go of myself and become A, I didn't want to abandon the world like that… so a split was forced.

I can only see all of this now.

Back when A had made his first appearance, I didn't understand it. I really thought that I was two different people. Or rather, there was another soul inside of me. Or I was another soul inside of him. The whole situation was just a fuzzy blur. But I was eleven. Genius or not, I couldn't understand it.

I'm an inventor, not a psychologist, or even a detective. I know all of this now because L forced us, B and me, to study criminal psychology and regular psychology, to get a better understanding of people and why they act the way they do, so we can predict their next move. Even after all my studying, there is still something I can't quite grasp, and now I don't think I'll ever get the chance, but his cold and heartless nature… What would make a man who claims to stand for justice, and claims to protect the weak, destroy kids' lives so easily?

I've given up on life because I'm finding that the one and only thing that kept me going, is long since gone. I can't make people smile anymore. What's the point of existing in a world where I do no good and I am unwanted? A place where my dreams are ignored and out ruled just because of my intelligence level and the fact that my parents had an early death. Is the meaning of my life so minuscule when looking at the possibility of a second L?

Does the end really justify the means, L?

Can you really give reason to that? You're arrogant and _manipulative_. Just like the world, just like A. I really don't like you. Thank you for housing me, but I really hope you have an early death for being part of the cause of mine.

B… I've long since known your real name. The real you. Beyond Birthday. Wammy hasn't gotten quite perfect at removing all background information just yet. I'm sure he will though, I'm sure this institution will last for a long time… Despite what it does to all of it's residents.

For the greater good they will sacrifice our childhoods and minds.

Don't you agree? That's what A was always saying anyway... I know you didn't really know me. I know you only knew A. I also know that you didn't really like him, you weren't trying to hide it or anything. Your distain of him really upset me. If you'd liked him, of course he was a dick to you, but if he was nice and you were nice to him, I probably would've been happy. I just wanted to see you happy. He wouldn't let me talk to you, but I've always longed to. When I thought that I was only me, I adored you so much. You were the best friend anybody could hope for. Like a brother, but different… Closer. I don't really know what that means, but I know that I just desperately wanted you to know me because I knew you. Not B. You didn't know me though. You hurt me. You are cruel and _manipulative_, making me think you cared about me.

You, the world, L, and A… You're all the same.

I'm ready to disappear. I'm ready to vanish. I'm ready to forget everything. I'm ready to just go away. I'm ready to stop hurting. I'm ready to let the world suffer and wallow in it's own misery. I can't do anything to help it. I tried and was destroyed in the process. The cruelty and, please disregard the irony of this word, the inhumanity of this darkening, hate-filled world is too much for such a small child to take. I loved to smile. Smiling was my favorite thing and you took that away from me. Nobody reached out.

When crying myself to sleep, nobody held me.

When wandering the halls of this place, tears streaming down my face, nobody offered a tissue.

When curling up in the old, hard mattress at the first orphanage I was put into, nobody cared to ask if I needed a shoulder to lean on.

When becoming A, nobody noticed.

A boy of only eight loses everything and not a single person cares or helps. My world has ended. I wish that I could've lived, but in a world like this, it wouldn't have been worth it anyway.

B, don't let the shadows from this translucent oblivion keep you from seeing something for what it really is.

L, I'm begging you, step down from your pedestal and join the rest of us down here. Quit watching us run around like headless chickens with weapons in our hands. When the termites eat through your stand and you fall, you're going to fall hard L. You're going to deserve it. You claim to stand for justice but your words are nothing but frothy bullshit! You're life is just as transient as anybody else's. My last words to the world were difficult to choose, but really, even after all of this rambling, there is only one thing that I want any person who may be reading this to know about me. One thing that I would want them to walk away with_**. **_One thing that I want them to remember about me_**. **_

_**I, Aaron Ayres, love Beyond Birthday with everything I am.**_

* * *

_****_So... I went back and read the rest of this story... Holy crap lots of typos... I really should do something about that. I need to start proofreading... Sorry for that guys!

Anyway, been forever, but I finally have the suicide note done... I'm not sure if I'm happy with it... But I think I like it better that way. It's not perfect and it seems almost rushed... Which seems rather perfect for a suicide note. Hope you enjoyed this sort of... Epilogue... thing

Review!

-Lunar


End file.
